Cole Pendery
Cole Pendery is one of the members of IM5. About Cole Hey guys! What’s up? I’m Cole Pendery. I was born in the Great Ole' State of Texas. I grew up and attended school in the small town of Midlothian, just south of Dallas. There isn’t much to do in a small town, so my parents signed me up to play soccer. I started playing at the ripe old age of 4. I loved the sportsmanship and the camaraderie of a team. It was then that I learned the true meaning of “teamwork.” If I wasn't doing homework, you could find me on the soccer field. It wasn't until 6th grade that I discovered my love for performing, on the stage with my school choir. I have always loved to be in the spotlight and make people laugh. At the end of 8th grade, I sat down with my parents and told them that this is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. At first, they just thought it was a silly dream but after much persistence on my part they finally took it seriously. I was determined to do this. In the summer of 2010, my mom and I set out for Los Angeles and I began working. I am so blessed to have such amazing parents who believe in me and my dream. They support me 100%, no matter what I do. It gets tough sometimes because my father works tirelessly on his dream back in Dallas so we are not able to be together much of the time, but the time I do get to spend with him, I cherish every bit. He is my role model and I hope to grow up and be as great of a man as he is. About a month after the move, I was told about an audition for the band that was being put together by 3 very influential men in the entertainment industry: Simon Fuller, Jamie King and Perez Hilton. The audition was for the band now known as IM5, and I am honored to say that I am a member of this team. But those words “band” or “team” or whatever else you can call us doesn't really describe what we truly are. We are a family, 5 brothers living our dreams together. I feel so blessed to have these guys in my life. I can always count on them for anything. I am so looking forward to what the future holds because whatever it is, it will be an amazing ride. I hope to soon see “IM5″ become world-renowned and I hope we can be positive role models for kid – to know that they can follow their dreams as we all have! When I'm not in rehearsal with the band and I have some free time, I love to just spend time with my friends or go do fun stuff with the guys. I like to have a good time in everything I do, and even though I have this amazing job, I am still a normal kid just like everybody else. And just like everybody else, I am always glued to my phone and texting my friends or playing Xbox. And I do, on occasion, get in trouble by my mom for it. Ha ha! I like to live by the motto of “live everyday like it is your last” and “no regrets.” I'm all about having fun and always have a smile on my face. I want to thank everyone for all the amazing support that you have given me throughout my life: family, friends, teachers, mentors and my current bosses, I don’t know where I would be without you. I love you all very much! Thank you. External links * * * Trivia *His favorite colors are neon green and blue. *His pet peeve is when people touch his food. *He prefers his relationships to be drama-free. *His favorite candy are Warheads. *He has an older sister. *He is left-handed. *He loves to play Tekken 6 *He loves fries from McDonald's. *His favorite animal is koalas. *His favourite sports team is the football team, Dallas Cowboys. Gallery Tumblr mmct67bQpP1s3gra6o2 250.png Tumblr mhm77qRl3G1re1v86o1 500.jpg Tumblr m8vx39vNum1rb3hkwo1 400.jpg Keep-calm-and-love-cole-pendery-4.png Img-thing1.jpg Cole.jpeg Cole-pendery-im5-taste-of-chicago-presented-by 3761265.jpg Cole2.jpg Cole+Pendery+Bella+Thorne+Rehearses+iam5+FT4aYnBBgm2l.jpg Cole 0.jpg Cole.jpg 7057826123 5e57f955f3 z.jpg 6911745534 a436a6c4ef z.jpg Cole Pendery.jpg Tumblr m802zrUMB21rwlmtfo1 500 large.png Tumblr me6ctb3goj1rbugbmo1 500.jpg Coleeee.jpg tumblr_m9r73yjO3k1rx9642o2_250.jpg tumblr_mrc2s0iVRU1rwlmtfo1_500.png tumblr_mpjps8rAyo1ryx9xao1_500.jpg Img-thing22.jpg Cole Edit.jpg tumblr_m5visxZnlX1r7bdhn.jpg tumblr_msqfpgwH451raz8pgo1_500.png Cole Riverside.jpg Cole Still Shot.jpg tumblr_mdxinz44MH1rbugbmo1_500.jpg Image.jpg Category:IM5 members Category:People Category:Current members